tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Takedown
This page is for the evil Dominicon counter-intelligence officer. For other characters named Takedown, see Takedown (disambiguation). Takedown was created in Tarn before the second Cybertronian war. She grew up as a street waif, taking on a role of a dancer at some of the local clubs when she was old enough. Joined the Decepticons after selling them some information, and became a counter-intelligence agent, who ended up doing her job too well. Assigned to deep space duty for suspicion of selling Autobots some of her information, she linked up with the other femmes on the station to become the strong arm of the Dominicons. Armed with numerous non-lethal weapons in both modes, ranging from blinding stuns to a really large blackjack. Her riot control vehicle mode is armed with smoke grenades and sonic weapons. In all the time she has served with security, she has become quite good at catching a swindler at his own game. Description :Standing a little taller than most Cybertronians, Takedown has heavy armor attached to a surprisingly slender frame. A hefty combat helmet covers her small face, with rounded cheeks and light purple optics set in dove grey tones. Her chestplate is formed from the polymer-glass windows of her riot-control vehicle altmode. A large white Dominicon symbol is embossed into her large right silver shoulderpad. Huge gauntlets cover her arms, leading to the massive shield she carries attached to her left forearm. Her lean waist is black with green highlights. Her hips carry various security tools, such as restraints, datapads, and of course, her pistol and blackjack. In spite of her heavy armor, Takedown moves with the sensual grace of a dancer. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Member of a rather easygoing (for Decepticons) outpost of misfits into a well-trained and deadly team by Illarion. 'MUX History:' Former member of the Decepticons' Assault Infantry division. Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry In 2014 all the Dominicons began the process of being upgraded to a combiner team. In 2015, she witnessed a battle between Knightmare and Megatron. When Starscream intervened, the Domincons merged for the first time to form Dominicus. Megatron, however, showed his even greater power as he dispatched the combiner with one shot of his anti-matter cannon. After that, the Dominicons left the Decepticons and took off on their own. In 2018, Takedown encountered Blitzkrieg and Encore In the Neutral Territories. The Autobot and the Dominicon teamed up against the Decepticon to protect a caravan of enershine 'entrepreneurs', and Takedown walked away with a grudging respect for Encore. OOC Notes Member of the Dominicons, an OFC would-be gestalt on TFU. She transforms into a riot-control vehicle. Logs 2018 * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. * October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" - It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! Players This character is available for application. In the meantime she is being temped by Bzero. Category:available Category:Characters Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Former Decepticons Category:Dominicons Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:Female Transformers Category:OCs Category:OFCs Category:Security officers Category:Transformers